1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to car mat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular car mat wherein the same is arranged for ease of maintenance relative to extended use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Car mat structure of the prior art has typically been of unitary construction requiring typical replacement, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein insert portions are mounted within an underlying tray support to permit removal of the inserts alone for their cleaning and maintenance. Prior art floor mat structure is indicated for example in U.S. Pat. 4,822,669; 4,798,754; 4,828,898and 4,876,135.
Accordingly, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the ease of removal of the selective inserts of the organization for maintenance and cleaning of the car mat structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.